Lipid:cholesterol acyltransferase enzymes have been known for some time (see for example Buckley—Biochemistry 1983, 22, 5490-5493). In particular, glycerophospholipid:cholesterol acyl transferases (GCATs) have been found, which like the plant and/or mammalian lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferases (LCATs), will catalyse fatty acid transfer between phosphatidylcholine and cholesterol.
Upton and Buckley (TIBS 20, May 1995, p 178-179) and Brumlik and Buckley (J. of Bacteriology April 1996, p 2060-2064) teach a lipase/acyltransferase from Aeromonas hydrophila which has the ability to carry out acyl transfer to alcohol receptors in aqueous media.
A putative substrate binding domain and active site of the A. hydrophila acyltransferase have been identified (see for example Thornton et al 1988 Biochem. et Biophys. Acta. 959, 153-159 and Hilton & Buckley 1991 J. Biol. Chem. 266, 997-1000) for this enzyme.
Buckley et al (J. Bacteriol 1996, 178(7) 2060-4) taught that Ser16, Asp116 and His291 are essential amino acids which must be retained for enzyme activity to be maintained.
Robertson et al (J. Biol. Chem. 1994, 269, 2146-50) taught some specific mutations, namely Y226F, Y230F, Y30F, F13S, S18G, S18V, of the A. hydrophila acyltransferase, none of which are encompassed by the present invention.